The Office of Research Nursing manages nurses who are responsible for coordinating protocol operations and the care and treatment of patients as subjects within the context of clinical research protocols. Research nurses also act as the liaison between study subjects and the interdisciplinary health care team. Appropriate and timely responses to weekly Theradex clarifications are facilitated; all Theradex/Cancer Therapeutics Evaluation Program (CTEP) audits conducted during the year received acceptable outcomes. Information exchange, problem identification/resolution and staff education are facilitated through bi-monthly research nurse staff meetings and by representation at meetings with the Branch Chief, Senior Staff and CCR Management. As a result of workload and productivity assessment, a second Referral Coordinator was recently added to the Medical Oncology Central Referral Office. A proposal has been developed to incorporate the MOB Office of Protocol Administration (OPA) into a centralized NCI OPA. New research nurses receive comprehensive orientation to the organization and their role through standard NIH and CCR training and assignment to a preceptor and mentor.